goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps HorrorLand
Goosebumps HorrorLand is a series written by R.L. Stine . The series features twenty-five (originally twelve) books. The series, based loosely on One Day at HorrorLand (sixteen in the original series) and Return To HorrorLand (thirteenth in the Goosebumps 2000 series), is the first Goosebumps series where each book is part of the same plot. The new series will be an immerse storytelling experience welcoming fans to HorrorLand, a vast theme park which R.L. Stine describes as "the scariest place on Earth." In a Goosebumps first, the new series will be a serialized adventure, and the story won't end on the final page of book #1. Adventures will continue on the Internet and in books #2-12, each of which can also stand alone. The first ten HorrorLand books all will feature a combination of frightful new faces as well as the vilest villains from the original Goosebumps series. Ordinary kids are being summoned to HorrorLand-but why? Readers are in for the ride of their lives as the cast of characters trapped in the theme park grows larger with each book, and their situations become more and more perilous. Books #11-12 will take place entirely in HorrorLand. Who-or what-is behind the happy plot to assemble these kids? The answer will be revealed in the first book. Soon after the debut of books #1 and #2 in March, Scholastic will begin to reissue original Goosebumps books-ten bestselling titles that tie in with each new story as it unfolds in HorrorLand. Scholastic will launch HorrorLand with a dedicated website that, with the publication of each book, will further the narrative and provide corresponding clues to help readers unlock the secrets to HorrorLand. In addition, the web site will offer readers original HorrorLand material not available in the books-including ten free internet-only related stories, bonus downloads, interactive games, and more. R.L. Stine has stated that each book will "have two stories." The released plot synopses suggest that each of the ten books will have its own self-contained storyline which takes place outside the gates of HorrorLand, with a secondary story thread which leads its main character to HorrorLand only in the final few chapters. The final two books in the series will serve to wrap up the 'HorrorLand' plot, uniting the characters and villains from the first ten books in a single climactic storyline. The series is complemented by companion websites. The website EnterHorrorLand.com will be a "gameplay experience which immerses fans in HorrorLand itself" and opened February 20, 2008 the website has games in different maps one per book. The first map is of Revenge of the Living Dummy. The website EscapeHorrorLand.com opened February 14, 2008 and is a "serialized, story-driven, fact-finding experience" hosted by the protagonists of One Day at HorrorLand. Scholastic has opened a page previewing the titles in the series. Scholastic's reprints of classic Goosebumps titles to accompany the series have all-new covers. and bonus material. Books 13-19 are currently being released in 2010 and one in 2011. Also, Stine has confirmed there will be another six in the series, totaling 25 books. The Books #1 - Revenge of the Living Dummy *'Release Date:' February 2008 *'Companion reissue:' Night of the Living Dummy *'Plot:' Revenge of the Living Dummy:Britney Crosby and her friend Molly Molloy thinks Britney's cousin Ethan is pretty mean and they happen to be right. Ethan won't stop tormenting Britney and Molly with an old ventriloquist's dummy, named Mr. Badboy (Slappy), and the dummy has plans for Britney and Molly too! *'Enter HorrorLand #1 Plot:' Britney and Molly receive mysterious invitations to HorrorLand "scream park" and with the horrors of Slappy behind them they go willingly, but the scares quickly become too real when they spot Slappy! #2 - Creep From the Deep *'Release Date: '''February 2008 *'Companion reissue:' Deep Trouble *'Creep From the Deep Plot:' Billy Deep and Sheena Deep are excited this summer because they get to go to the Caribbean to see their uncle the famous Dr. D. but their hopes of a relaxing vacation gets turned around when Dr. D vanishes and Billy and Sheena a left alone to fight Captain Ben and an army of Zombie Pirates. *'Enter HorrorLand #2 Plot': Later that summer they receive a surprise invitation to HorrorLand, they were psyched but again the tides begin to turn when two girls named Britney and Molly disappeared, a boy named Matt is chased by the Monster Police and then Billy was positively horrified when his sister Sheena became invisible and then she DISAPPEARED! #3 - Monster Blood for Breakfast! *'Release Date:' May 2008 *'Companion reissue:' Monster Blood '''Monster Blood For Breakfast Plot:' Athlete Matt Daniels hates his neighbor Bradley "Worm" Wormser. He ranges from annoying Matt to completely humiliating him and ruining his social life. The worst of it all is that Bradley ordered some gooey stuff called Monster Blood that made Matt nine-feet-tall! And now Bradley is definitely going to PAY! *'Enter HorrorLand #3 Plot:' When Matt got to HorrorLand he met a Horror named Byron, who hands him the Panic Park Key Card that lets him win at carnival games and go through doors that don't usually open. Matt and Billy asked the police to help Sheena but they try to take the key card from Matt. Monster Blood steals Sheena away when Byron helps with a mirror... #4 - The Scream of the Haunted Mask *'Release Date:' July 2008 *'Companion Reissue:' The Haunted Mask *'The Scream of the Haunted Mask Plot:' After the worst Halloween night ever Carly Beth Cadwell hid the Haunted Mask in her basement and she feared when the next Halloween came. One year later the creepy Halloween mask is calling out to her again and Carly Beth and her friend Sabrina Mason find themselves in the second battle with the Haunted Mask... all though there's a third battle in HorrorLand... *'Enter HorrorLand #4 Plot:' After Carly Beth and Sabrina get their invitations to HorrorLand, they meet up with three other Very Special Guests on a crazy mission to find a Horror named Byron. Carly Beth and Sabrina don't want to take part in their crazy mission and they quickly find themselves locked inside Wolsbane Forest! #5 - Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz *'Release Date:' September 2008 *'Companion Reissue:' One Day at Horrorland *'Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz Plot:' Robby Schwartz loves writing comic strips. His favorite strips are about his favorite supervillain Dr. Maniac... until his comic creation comes to life and kidnaps his little brother Sam, now Robby is in a REAL life and death situation when he tries to save his brother and all the kids in the city. *'Enter HorrorLand #5 Plot:' Robby couldn't resist the invitation to HorrorLand as a Very Special Guest. His joy lasts a few hours however when he gets locked in Wolfsbane Forest with two other Very Special Guests, luckily he saves himself and the two others but who was going to save him when Robby got trapped in a Dr. Maniac video game. None other then the two missing girls named Britney and Molly but they disappeared with a ventriloquist's dummy named Slappy! #6 - Who's Your Mummy? *'Release Date: '''November 2008 *'Companion Reissue:' The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb *'Who's Your Mummy Plot:' Abby Martin and her little brother Peter are sent to their Uncle Jonathan's house when their parental guardian - Granny Vee - is sick... but there's something wrong with Uncle Jonathan, his maid - Sonja - and the house itself, Abby and Peter keep hearing moans from the basement of the Egyptian-like room and Uncle Jonathan and Sonja are obsessed with Abby's hair. Then Abby knew something was downright wrong when they figured out that who they thought was their Uncle Jonathan was an Egyptian named Tuttan-Rha and that he was seen eating out of the mummy's tummy! *'Enter HorrorLand #6 Plot: Abby went by herself and met another Very Special Guest named Michael whose friends call him Monster and a Horror named Byron tells the kids to escape, later Abby and Michael meet six Very Special Guests - Billy, Sheena, Matt, Carly Beth, Sabrina and Robby - all frightened. Which didn't help at all when Abby, Michael and the others were all attacked by screeching bats! #7 - My Friends Call Me Monster *'''Release Date: December 2008 *'Companion Reissue: 'Be Careful What You Wish For... *'My friends Call Me Monster Plot:' Michael Munroe whose friends call him Monster thinks his mean, teacher - Mrs. Hardesty - is weird, she's superstitious and she believes in Monsters and she's always on Michael's case for everything, and when Mrs. Hardesty makes Michael do community service Michael decides to get her back! In an attempt to frighten Mrs. Hardesty, Michael discovers a six-foot-tall monster egg in her attic... and it was hatching! *'Enter HorrorLand #7 Plot:' Michael saves himself and the other Very Special Guests from the mad bat attack by confusing them with his lucky dog whistle. Michael then splits up with the Very Special Guests to look for a mirror anywhere in HorrorLand, but he couldn't find any so he returned to them. Michael then leads them underground to try and get online on his laptop to see if there was any information on HorrorLand. They get caught by the Monster Police and Michael releases gorilla monsters to escape, then Michael finds a strange horror and a mirror and he ends up getting sucked into it to Panic Park... without the other Very Special Guests! #8 - Say Cheese - And Die Screaming! *'Release Date:' January 2009 *'Companion reissue:' Say Cheese and Die! *'Say Cheese - And Die Screaming! Plot: 'Julie Enhrit now has a new camera. A strange familiar self-developing camera that has a strange power to CAUSE the future when someone's picture is taken and the photo always comes out horrifying, now Julie is taking pictures with the Evil Camera for the Photo Contest at Twin Forks Middle School and the students there will never be the same! *'Enter HorrorLand #8 Plot:' Julie was roughed up the first few seonds she arrived HorrorLand when gorilla monsters attacked her and the Monster Police ruin her new digital camera, but she ruins something too... the other Very Special Guests chances to escape when Byron gives her a mirror and she just tosses it away. Now the others are all dissapointed, but then they come up with a reckless way of escaping... by walking through the front gate, the eight of them have to get a horrorland stamp to leave, but when they get out, the stamps come alive, sprouting giant purple vines and they start getting strangled! #9 - Welcome to Camp Slither *'Release Date:' April 2009 *'Companion Reissue:' The Horror at Camp Jellyjam *'Plot:' Two siblings Boone Dixon and Heather, are strong animal loving kids. So they go to camp, where there's animals and nature. The camp is called Camp Hither. The animal loving might stop between these two because, snakes are slithering through camp and campers are mysteriously vanishing. If Boone and Heather survive the snake's rampage can Boone survive HorrorLand? *'Enter HorrorLand 9: '''When Boone sees eight kids being strangled by snake-like vines he jumps into action! But then he gets tangled in the crushing vines, they get saved by Horrors who only introduce them to The Keeper, a.k.a. Dr. Maniac! #10 Help! We Have Strange Powers! *'Release Date: April 2009 *'''Companion Reissue: How I Got My Shrunken Head *'Plot:' Jillian Gerard and Jackson Gerard are twins who have strange telepathic powers. Jillian can read minds and Jackson can move things without touching them. This is exciting and cool at first, but then the twins find out that an insane scientist named Inspector Cranium is watching them and knows their secret and that person will do anything to take control of that power, and then in HorrorLand they meet all of the Very Special Guests, all working towards the same goal... to escape. Jillian and Jackson save them by defeating Dr. Maniac and Purple Rage, but more Horrors awaite for them when a sister and brother are spying on them. Their names: Lizzy and Luke Morris! #11 - Escape From HorrorLand *'Release Date:' June 2009 *'Companion Reissue:' The Werewolf of Fever Swamp *'Plot': Lizzy Morris and Luke Morris have been to HorrorLand before and barely escaped with their lives. They thought they would never return, but then they heard of strange happenings in HorrorLand. Lizzy and Luke decide to check these strange events out and go back to HorrorLand and they meet up with six Very Special Guests: Matt, Carly Beth, Robby, Jillian, Jackson, and Julie, all trying to escape HorrorLand. During the way, they find Billy and Sheena up a mountain, and they ask what happened to the other guest. They tell them that they went to the Tunnel of Hate. The group goes there in canoes and start hating eachother and start to fight, leading to Carly Beth and Julie almost drowning eachother. They soon spot another canoe with the other guest (who've had left earlier and that have gone insane for being in the tunnel too long) :Michael, Sabrina, Britney, Molly, Abby, and Boone. They all get out and must escape. They later encounter some enemies from the past in a maze Byron led them to: The Egg Monsters, The Haunted Mask, and Captain Ben One Leg. Lizzy and Luke know everything about Horrorland so they lead the way to Panic Park through the Hall of Mirrors. They get to Panic Park. Then they find out that The Menance has tricked and trapped them asking for a favor... "WILL YOU STAY IN PANIC PARK FOREVER!" #12 - Streets of Panic Park *'Release Date:' July 2009 *'Companion Reissue: '''A Night in Terror Tower *'Plot: The kids escaped Horrorland, but could Panic Park be worse? Can the kids escape Panic Park and defeat their enemies before it's too late? Why does the Menace want them to stay? Will they unravel the mystery of Panic Park? All the answers will be revealed. Bonus: Welcome to Horrorland: A Survival Guide *'''Release Date: October 2009 *'Companion reissue:' None *'Plot:' Luke and Lizzy Morris have done research on Horrorland, and now you can get the real scoop on everything Horrorland, from Very Special Villians to the deadly rides. See the original guide at www.escapehorrorland.com #13 - When The Ghost Dog Howls *'Release Date: '''January 1st, 2010 *'Companion Reissue: Welcome to Dead House *'''Plot: Twelve-year-olds Andy and Marnie had a great week in HorrorLand, even though they were freaked out by Murder the Clown and a zombie mob. When the park's Chiller House store offers Andy a free souvenir he doesn't ask any questions - despite the shopkeeper saying he'd have to pay "next time you see me"... or that the souvenir hound's tooth is said to be haunted. He thinks it's worth the risk to have a dog's tooth that grants wishes, but when he hears howling in the night and Marnie starts behaving oddly, he thinks again about the gift from HorrorLand. #14 - Little Shop Of Hamsters *'Release Date:' March 1st, 2010 *'Companion Reissue:' Welcome to Camp Nightmare *'Plot:' Sam Waters is desperate for a pet, but his parents insist he must prove he's responsible. To do so he takes an after-school job in the Little Shop of Hamsters, but it turns out that the hamsters have a monstrous side. Could his HorrorLand souvenirs have anything to do with this? #15 - Heads, You Lose Release Date: May 1st, 2010 Companion Reissue: Ghost Beach Plot: Jessica Bowen and Ryan Chang return home from a visit to HorrorLand, and bring along a souvenir: a two-headed coin, but with a unlucky flip of the coin it transports them back in time where they meet Prince Beaufort, the coin's original owner... and are faced with losing their heads, unless they can reunite the prince with HIS head! # 16 - Weirdo Halloween *'Release Date: '''July 1st, 2010 *'Companion Reissue:' The Scarecrow Walks At Midnight *'Plot:' On October 30, siblings Meg and Chris rescue a young child in a costume who is stuck in a bush, only to discover the "kid" is really Bim, an alien from Planet Weirdo. For saving his life, Bim swears allegiance to both Meg and Chris; however, Bim's disgusting and dangerous habits soon begin to ruin their lives. As Meg and Chris attempt to get rid of Bim they soon find that their souvenir from HorrorLand may be the only thing that can save or harm them! In the second part of the story, Meg returns to HorrorLand only to be sent on a mysterious mission by Jonathan Chiller. # 17 - The Wizard of Ooze *'Release Date:' September 1st, 2010 *'Companion Reissue: You Can't Scare Me! *'''Plot: Marco and Gabriella are fans of The Ooze, a graphic novel series about a mutant made of oil sludge, and Jonathan Chiller's shop happens to have a rare edition of The Wizard of Ooze - with instructions on how to gain your own super powers. But when Marco mentions the book at a comic convention, he finds himself pursued by some shady characterters... # 18 - Slappy New Year! *'Release Date:' January 2011 *'Companion Reissue:' Return of the Mummy *'Plot:' Ray Gordon loves scaring his wimpy brother Brandon, especially with the new dummy, Slappy, that he got from Chiller House in HorrorLand. His parents command him to stop or they'll cancel his New Year's Eve party, so why do weird things keep happening? Note: 'This title is identical to one of the books from the cancelled series Goosebumps Gold, although it is doubted the plots will match. This also proves at least some of the villains escaped Panic Park. # 19 - The Horror at Chiller House *'Release Date: January 2011 *'Companion Reissue: None' *'Plot:' All 6 guests that went to Jonathan Chiller's shop find themselves back in Horrorland to play a game that involves 6 chests with red skulls which will transport them back home! Jonathan, using obstacles, tries to stop the 6 guests. Will he succeed? *Note: It's the only HorrorLand book without a companion reissue. # 20 - Claws! *'Release Date: March 2011 ' *'Companion Reissue: Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes' *'Plot:' Mickey and Amanda are put in charge of their vacationing neighbors' cat, Bella. All they have to do is make sure she has enough to eat and doesn't destroy the house. Seems simple enough. But Bella escapes from the house and disappears. Mickey thinks she may have been hit by a car but there is no body. Amanda has an idea to replace the cat with a look-alike from the local pet store Cat Heaven. They find a cat that looks exactly like Bella, but the clerk won't sell it to them, so they decide to steal it. Big mistake! These cats are more than they seem to be..... #21 - Night of the Giant Everything 'Release Date:' May 2011 Companion reissue: Phantom of the Auditorium Plot: When 11-year-old Steven Sweeney is tricked into drinking a strange mixture of chemicals, things begin to get strange, as he starts shrinking and must navigate his way through gigantic dust bunnies, enormous birds, and other once seemingly harmless, everyday items to get to his best friend's house for help. #22 - The Five Masks of Dr. Screem 'Release Date:' July 2011 Companion reissue: Vampire Breath Plot: It's Halloween and Monica Anderson is out Trick-or-Treating with her younger brother. They knock on the door of an old, creepy house and are met by a strange woman who pleads for their help. Every year she must battle for the control of five sacred masks with the evil Dr. Screem. These artifacts have the power to manipulate the world around them. Monica doesn't want to help at first but then Screem bursts in and steals the masks. This sets her and her brother off on a Halloween mission that will change their lives forever! #23 - Why I Quit Zombie School? Release date: October 2011 Companion reissue: The Haunted Mask II Plot: Matt was never a superstar in school, but he's definitely the most energetic and quick-witted student here. But what's up with the others? His suspicions are finally confirmed when Franny, his new friend asks, "How long have you been dead?" To his horror, Matt realizes his parents have unknowingly enrolled him in a zombie school. When Matt overhears the zombie plans to march and claim the whole city for the undead, he has to make a frightening choice- protect himself and continue his charade-or reveal his aliveness and try to save the unsuspecting alive people in the town. #24 Don't Scream release date: TBA companion reissue: TBA plot: TBA #25 - Unknown Enemies in this Series: *Shrunken Head Doll *Slappy the Dummy *Captain Ben *Monster Blood *The Haunted Mask *Dr. Maniac *Purple rage *Scarlet scarlet *King Tuttan-Rha *Mrs. Hardesty *Egg Monsters *The Evil Camera *Dr. Crawler *Inspector Cranium *Byron *The Menace *The Blue Kerlew Hound *Mr. Fitz and Hamsters *Prince Beaufort and his men *"Weirdo", Bim *The Wizard of Ooze *The fabulous flame *Jonathan Chiller *Murder the Clown *Chef Belcher *Mondo the Magical *Madame Doom *Winner Taikall *Seymore Winn-Doe *Bella the Cat *Giant Everything *Dr Screem *Zombie school more villians will come Very Special Guests: *Britney Crosby *Molly Molloy *Billy Deep *Sheena Deep *Matt Daniels *Carly Beth Caldwell *Sabrina Mason *Robby Schwartz *Abby Martin *Michael Munroe *Julie Martin *Boone Dixon *Jillian Gerard *Jackson Gerard Other Kids At HorrorLand *Lizzy Morris *Luke Morris *Clay (Luke's best friend) *Andy Meadows *Marnie Myers *Sam Waters *Lexi Blake *Jessica Bowen *Ryan Chang *Meg Oliver *Chris Oliver *Marco Gonzales *Gabriella Grant *Ray Gordon *Brandon Gordon *Amanda *Mickey *Steven Sweeny *Monica Anderson *Matt Category:Byron Category:Goosebumps Horrorland